cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheya Tisa
Sheya Tisa was a skilled and experienced female togruta Jedi Knight who fought in the threat known as the Clone Wars. Born on the togruta homeworld of Shili, she was taken at a young age by the Jedi Master Cain Dranig to be trained in the ways of the Jedi. Unlike her peers, Sheya was a very reserved and unsocial person, and preferred negotiation to combat. Her calm demeanor won her a lot of respect from her masters and fellow younglings. Sheya trained alongside fellow younglings Oron Teithis, Valena Renn, Leanna, and Jacius Railus. She became attracted to the later, and would struggle to obey the Jedi code when she was around Jacius. When the time came, she was picked by Jedi Master Cain Draning to train as his apprentice. However, her friend Oron Teithis eventually left the Jedi Order for divulging in dangerous aspects of the Force shortly after they became padawans. It was shortly after their promotion to padawan that she and Jacius saw more and more of each other, and she eventually came to care a lot about him. Before the Clone Wars began, Sheya openly expressed her love for him, and he the same. On that day, they began a secret relationship against the Jedi way and their master's knowledge. When the war began, Sheya accompanied her master to command the 88th Recon Corps along with Clone Commander Akaan. She felt as though she was missing a part of herself when Jacius was gone, but the two did everything they could to see each other in between battles. In the first year of the war, Sheya became prideful of the fame that Jacius had earned through his campaigns with his master, Callista Konshi, and the renowned 30th Assault Legion. All the same, Sheya became known as a calm but skilled Jedi General. However, somewhat into the middle of the first year of fighting, Sheya had become pregnant with their child, but didn't tell Jacius. Towards the end of the first year of the war, Jacius and Sheya commanded their clones in the Battle of Ilum to find Oron Teithis living now as an agent of Dooku. In a pitched battle, Jacius engaged his former friend and the two were eventually seperated from the main attack force. Afterwards, with no luck of finding Jacius, he was presumed to be dead. Sheya began to become more and more secretive, spending lots of time away from the fighting. Almost a month after his apparent death, Sheya finally gave birth to her daughter of the planet Krios with the support of Clone Commander Trigg and Jedi Knight Valena Renn. Her parents took care of her child, Jey'sha, but not long before her birth Jacius was resurfaced as a sith agent, named "Nox", working for the Separatist cause. In a desperate attempt to save him, Sheya accompanied the 30th and the 3rd Legion in a rescue mission on the planet Dromund Kaas, and fought her lover in a pitched battle. She turned him to the lightside once again, but in a fury, the sith acolyte Oron Teithis impaled her, mortaly wounding her. Before her death, she would tell Jacius of their daughter, and her undying love for him. Biography Early Life (51 BBY - 22 BBY) Youngling on Shili Joining the Jedi Order Becoming a Padawan The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Geonosis Year One (22 BBY - 21 BBY) Invasion of Poluros Year Two (21 BBY - 20 BBY) Rescue on Dromund Kaas Category:Togrutas Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Knight Category:Deceased Category:Republic